This study builds upon previous work by these investigators. This double-center, open-label, crossover, efficacy study is designed to gather additional pharmacokinetic (PK) data to support the potential application of the intraperitoneal (IP) route of administration of recombinant human erythropoietin (EPO) in patients on continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD).